


( a noble mind, overthrown )

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, I think you'll get it when you see it, Presents!, merry christmas fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Ophelia’s mournful words indicate her sadness at the prince’s downfall, and they also foreshadow her own descent into madness.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	( a noble mind, overthrown )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitteringvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/gifts).



> Pixie ✨ Bet you weren't expecting this! In fact, I was working on it while we chatted about your projects, and once or twice I said I was frustrated by art I was working on. Ehehe, I was cheeky and I regret NOTHING. After our brief moment of talking about Hamlet, I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> My first attempt was terrible and embarrassing.. perhaps I'll show you, haha. Then I looked at the famous painting of Ophelia and felt inspired. I put on some music, drank some matcha, and went into a fugue state, emerging from the other side with this. I hope you like it, because it's dedicated to you! 
> 
> Thank you for being the best alpha (even when I never post) and getting me through more than one emotional crisis. It's been so fun throwing ideas around with you. It's strange, because I felt so comfortable with you so fast, but I think it's how it's supposed to be, haha. I hope in 2020 we get to become even better friends. Enjoy your Christmas! Happy Holidays! ❤️


End file.
